Story 3/18/17
The session started off with the group having wrapped up work in the Jyun district. They made their way to the Belloter district, which involved crossing the wall between the two areas. The wall was about 8 feet high, and made of stone. Most of the group crossed it without any issues, but Beorn decided to adorn his climbing gear, vault the wall in a single bound (not even touching it), and then remove his climbing gear. As the group made their way through the Belloter district, they found the houses had ornate decorations, that upon closer inspection seemed cheaply made. They eventually encountered a man named Bradli Belloter, who wore mail armor and a medium length white cloak. Bradli told them that his commander, Jef Belloter, had called a meeting of the Belloter guard captains at the main Belloter mansion. After they went inside, a group of goons attacked the mansion, and the Belloter guards are in disarray. He asks the group to help, and thinks that if they free Jef, the Belloters can regain control of their district. The group finds the mansion under attack by 4 slavers with whips, and 3 Thri-Kreen brutes. The goons are using a fire to smoke out the Belloter mansion, and they can hear people coughing on the inside. Beorn is able to stealth up and put the fire out with his frost dagger, but is then surrounded by the group. In the ensuing battle, the group is able to separate the goons thanks to a magic wall placed by Erevan. They eliminate them 1 by 1, and eventually free the Belloter leadership. Jef is very thankful for their help, and agrees to help them against the L'Boonts, but insists that they will not pay in gold since they are paying in muscle. The group leaves the Belloter district, and finds a bunch of small fires and seemingly fake skirmishes on their way through the Harrow district. They continue on since they believe the Harrows are in on the plot towards the Medda district, although Beorn does not that the Harrows have a large stockpile of ore/metals in their storehouses. The Medda district is somewhat nice, but instead of shops there are mostly just tents where people could hire labor/services. Most of the district is empty, and the people they do encounter are all heading towards the center of the district. They eventually encounter a Medda guard named Bradlea Medda. He says that his commander, Jeaff Medda, is coordinating the entire Medda district to gather in the marketplace at the center of their area. They believe they will be able to better protect everyone if they are all in the same place. The group meets up with Jeaff, but is dismayed to find that he doesn't seem to care what they have to say, and he is more worried about rounding up his people than fighting the L'Boonts. He does seem genuine, if naive. The group knows that all of the district in 1 area is a pretty bad idea, so Klon goes to perform a ritual to turn himself undead and scatter the crowd. Meanwhile, Monashe runs off towards a nearby Ravbit Sanctum to get messages out to the Oreliks, Jyuns, and Belloters to help prove to Jeaff what is going on. Hawkmoon is scouting around, and finds a goblin in a boat in a stream that leads to the marketplace. Hawkmoon returns to Beorn, Erevan, Khaelis and Aeowyn and starts squawking, so they follow. Monashe gets his Ravbits out for 40g, Klon turns into an undead in the marketplace and scatters the crowd, and the rest of the group face off against the goblin in the boat, who they identify as Rakvog (assisted by some hired goons). The boat is full of barrels of a nasty substance that will turn people undead (similar to what was fed to the animals in the Orelik district). The boat is hurtling towards the marketplace, and even the acrobatics of Beorn are not stopping it. Monashe arrives back after a full sprint, and unleashes his menagerie of companions to stop the boat. Giestabel is forming a perimeter to keep townspeople away (as they flee from Klon). His firehawk is flying menacingly over the river. His crocodile is in the stream, latched onto the boat, and his toad, through an act of destiny, has grabbed the boat with it's tongue and stopped it from moving. The group stopped disaster, and captured Rakvog. Rakvog didn't turn out to be much help though, after he pissed of Beorn, he found his head smashed in on Beorn's knee. Rakvog was laughing as he died though, shortly after hearing they were going to attack the L'Boonts. Through a ritual, they did ask him one question though, about how to stop the demon summoning ritual. Rakvog's spirit said 'To stop the ritual, you must stop the 7. They are in the L'Boontian mansion, and they are close to finishing.' After being slapped by Monashe and intimated by his companions, Jeaff Medda agrees to help the group fight the L'Boonts. On their way to the L'Boontian district, the group sees a figure in brown robes. A female arm comes out of the ropes, with green tattoos that appear to move around. The hand motions them towards an alley, and Beorn glimpses a small bit of red hair under the hood. When the group gets to the alley, the woman is gone, but they find 6 apples that give them the benefit of an extended rest when eaten (Erevan saves his)... <-------------- Previous Session [[Story 4/9/17|Next Session -------------------->]]